Tap dancing on land mines
by Pretty Pilot
Summary: Duo is having problems coping with his feeling for Heero. Read and find out how he does. Rated for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, everybody!

This is my first fanfiction, so I hope that you like!

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know that I don't own Gundam Wing. Never have never will. And if I did I would not be sitting here pretending that I can write.

Now… On with the story.

Duo was having trouble to say the least. And he was unhappy. He was playing a game, whether he meant to or not, by trying to hide his feelings for his best friend. Not to mention that his best friend was a guy. ' Why does everything just pile up at once?' he asked himself.

Duo wouldn't say that he liked guys. If fact, he was partial to girls and maybe appreciated a guys looks, but to say that he was attracted to them was ludicrous. He had never felt a physical attraction to another man in his life. 

But something about Heero Yuy just drew him in. He was like a moth to a flame. 'And damn, that flame was hot.' Duo thought. And to top everything off was the fact that he found Heero attractive on a series of levels to constitute a serious relationship. 

So here was Duo's problem: he could tell Heero how he felt (but of course he didn't even know that Heero was that way) and lose his friendship or he could keep it bottled up inside and blow up. Again, possibly scaring Heero away. Either way he was screwed. Therefore, he had to decide if he wanted to cause the cataclysm now or prolong the wait. 

"The steps and movements are hard and you are second guessing yourself." Duo spoke to himself. "You're just tap dancing on a land mine."

'Just waiting for it to trigger." He added silently.

So… tell me what you think. If it isn't any good or if the idea isn't good let me know and I'll stop now. Please review! I really need them. Criticism is welcomed only if it is constructive. And I won't get mad if it's about my grammar either. *smile* 

Lots of love…

Pretty Pilot out…


	2. chapter one

Hey guys! Hope that the first part caught your attention. Just to let you know I'm attempting a romance/humor/ drama. Don't know how I'm doing so far. Sooo… review and let me know.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them now either. Get off my back!! *a tear falls*

Oh, I forgot.

"" indicates dialog

'' indicates thoughts

* indicates stressed points.

It was peacetime now. No more fighting and no more moving around. Just time to settle down in a normal place and live a normal life. And that is what Duo has been trying to do for the past four years. Duo moved into an apartment, got a job, and went to school. But the funny thing was that he did all of this with Heero. They were twenty years old now and in their second year of college. 

At first Heero was just as quiet and stoic as he had ever been, but eventually he warmed up. He was still quiet but you could at least have a descent conversation with him, *usually*. They were easy friends, although they did make an odd pair. Duo, being the outspoken and cordial one and Heero being almost the exact opposite.

At first Duo only liked Heero as a friend. But years fly and the so does the winds of change. Of course Duo wanted Heero to still be his friend. But he also wanted more. 'How does a heterosexual, at least I think I'm still straight, fall in love with another man?' Duo asked himself.

Sitting at home in their apartment, Duo was at the kitchen table with his hands around his coffee mug and his head hanging down thinking about all the recent events that had caused him to realize his feelings for Heero. Lately he wasn't able to sleep much, and it showed. Despite his exhausted state he always knew when Heero was near. He looked up right as the Japanese man walked into the room with nothing but his boxers on. 'God!' Duo thought 'why the hell does he have to torment me like this? I know he has got to know how damn edible he looks in those boxers. Heero went to the cabinets, got a bowl out and proceeded to the pantry to get some cereal. He filled his bowl, walked over to the fridge, got his milk, and sat down across from Duo. He took a bite and looked up.

" What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Heero asked.

Duo looked up with a sarcastic glare as if to say 'don't play dumb!'

Heero was taken back but didn't show it. Duo mentally checked himself. 'He hasn't done anything to you! You're are doing it to yourself!'

"Sorry, Heero, I've got a headache and I didn't sleep well last night."

"Hn"

"Look, I think that I'm going to call in today and go back to bed." Duo replied as he stood. He walked to the living room and Heero could hear him on the phone with the garage. He watched him walk back into the kitchen and grabbed his coffee and sauntered out. 

'Something is wrong.' Heero deducted from watching Duo for the past five minutes. He was off today, so he decided to figure what it was.

TBC

Okay, tell me how it was! I won't update until I know if I should! Criticism is welcomed!

Lots of Love

Pretty Pilot out….


	3. chapter two

Alrighty, I wasn't going to update this so soon until I got more reviews but I loved your review so much (Kitsuyei the Battousia) that I thought I would. Thanks for the encouragement!

Disclaimer: Why am I writing this? I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!! Jeez!!!

Heero walked down the hall to Duo's room. The door was open so he looked in but he didn't find him in there. He did however, hear the shower running from the bathroom that was situated at the end of the hall between their rooms.

Heero sauntered in without so much as a knock, and went up to the shower curtain. "Duo." He raised his voice to be heard over the roaring shower.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Duo yelped, as he fumbled to regain his balance and the shampoo bottle he *had* been holding. But to no avail he lost his footing and Heero heard a hard thump as Duo hit the shower floor.

Heero opened the curtain to find a very perturbed Duo sitting on the floor. His hair was a mess, strung around him and plastered to his body. Duo pushed the matted hair out of his eyes and gave Heero a piercing glare. It would have probably been menacing to Heero but soaked man had a lot going against him. How could someone not look funny when they were in the middle of the shower floor, hair in tangles, and water still pouring on the top of their heads? Heero fought the urge to laugh, but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

Duo, seeing this, and forgetting his unclothe state, stood up and proceeded to give Heero a tongue-lashing. "Heero, you scared the living *hell* out of me. What the… I mean, Jesus! What are you doing sneaking up on somebody while they're in the shower? Haven't you seen the movie Psycho?"

While Duo was on his rant, Heero's eyes made an appreciative sweep over his nude body. 'Damn it! He gets even hotter when he's mad! Or maybe it's just because he's naked.' Heero had falling in love with this ethereal creature somehow within the past four years, but of course he wouldn't let him know that. Although, he would love for it to be more he was content to have Duo as his best friend just to be near him. 

"Heero!" Duo yelled breaking his train of thought. " Not only do you make me nearly break my neck, you are completely ignoring me!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to see what you want to do today. It seems you could use a little cheering up." Heero answered.

Duo's mouth dropped in awe. It took a minute, but he found his voice again. "Okay, all I want to know is: who are you, and where is my roommate? You're never, in the years that I've known you, tried to *cheer* anyone up." 

"Look," Heero was getting frustrated. "You are worse than usual and why would I need to cheer anyone else up? The fact is, your feelings are the only one I'm in tune with. So finish y9ou shower, get dressed, and within that time make up your mind about what to do." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Duo looking very perplexed.

Okey dokey, tell me how it was. Reviews are important! Any changes, suggestions, etc… are welcome!

Lots of Love

Pretty Pilot out…


	4. chapter three

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update…

Here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and it's painfully obvious! Freaking "A"

Because of the shock of Heero's actions as well as his words, Duo did what he was told. He did take his time though, trying to figure out what the hell had just happen. 'Stop it, Maxwell! You are making something out of nothing.' He mentally kicked himself. 'Although it was strangely odd!'

Meanwhile, Heero, who always got up at 5 p.m. regardless if he had to or not had already taken a shower and was getting dressed. And he was trying to calm a certain part of his body down. He might have been a little mean to Duo, but he had to get out of that bathroom before his hormones took complete control over him. 'I doubt that Duo would appreciate me ravaging him.' Heero thought snidely as he attempted to pull his jeans over his throbbing member. "Damn it! Okay, I can do this! Relena Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft, Relena, Relena, Relena…" Heero repeated the mantra until his blood came down from boiling to a light simmer. He sat there a little longer to make sure that he had full control over his body.

He walked out of his room and yelled for Duo, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Duo stepped out of his room.

'Fuckin' A' Heero thought. 'He looks hot!' Duo was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeved navy blue silk button up. It was unbuttoned down to his chest and laid provocatively over his lean muscles showing every curve and ripple of his body.

Heero's breath caught and his hormones kicked into overdrive. 'Shit! Relena, Relena naked! Damn it, this is going to be a long day!'

TBC

Again, sorry that it took me a long time to update. I am trying to update within two days of the previous chapters, but unfortunately Trigonometry is kicking my ass. But on the lighter side in 4 weeks I'm graduating and I'll be out of that shit hole. So congratulate me! Ha Ha! Thanks for reviewing. I'm kinda at a stand still though! What do gay men do for fun? I've got an idea for the night but I've got to kill about 12 hours. So if any body has ideas, cough 'em up! *wink* Review, Review, Review. I love reviews! 

Lots of Love…

Pretty Pilot out…


	5. chapter four

Okay, darling people. Sorry that this has taken me forever to update. I have been stuck because of the evil writer's block and I haven't had time to do anything because I've been getting ready for graduation (Yippee)! But anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write this? I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!

Warning: this has the 'F' word in it. Soooo… if you don't like profanity. Don't read!

'Is there ever a time when he's not sexy?' Duo thought to himself. Heero was in faded jeans and a plain white tee shirt that clung to every rippling muscle of his chest, stomach, and arms. Duo was meditating on how good Heero's ass looked in those jeans, when the man that was on his mind interrupted him.

"Well," Heero said expectantly.

"Well' what?" Duo replied coming out of his trance.

"What do you want to do today?" the Prussian eyes rolled in aspiration.

"I," Duo though aloud. "Well frankly, I'm not sure. Is there anything you want to do?"

'Fuck you till your eyes pop out.' But instead of voicing his thoughts, he let out his pent up frustrations in the façade of anger. "Duo, are you dense? I told you to pick something to do. Is that so difficult? Damn it, I told you today was for you!"

Duo was taken back for a second and then his beautiful violet eyes flashed red. "Listen, Heero, ruler of the universe, there is no reason what so ever to jump down my throat! I really don't have a clue on what I want to do, and that is why I asked you! This was your idea, and if you didn't want to do this, then don't! You shouldn't have opened your fucking mouth!"

He was livid, Heero could tell. He didn't want to be an asshole, but Duo had that effect on him. 'Listen, Yuy, you are not about to blame somebody else for your problems! It's way beneath you! And Duo has no idea about how you feel! Stop being a complete shit!' While Heero was battling with himself his counterpart was turning to go back to his room, where he had planned to spend the day in the first place. But before he could completely spin around he felt Heero's strong but gentle grip on his upper arm.

"I'm sorry, Duo, I've got a lot on my mind, and I do want to cheer you up! I think, actually, it would be good for both of us. We never do anything or go out." Heero coaxed gently.

There was such sincerity in his voice and looks that Duo's anger went out like a candle. He smiled. And though it was small, it was genuine, which made his other happy enough to give him one of his own.

They stood there for a minute staring into each others eyes. Heero began a slow dissension to catch Duo's sexy mouth with his own.

"Alright," Duo said, totally oblivious, "Let's do something."

Heero jerked back in horror at what he had almost done, even though it wasn't visible on his person. He followed Duo out of the hall.

"Well," the braided man started. "What is there to do?"

Okay, Okay that was a bad place to stop and I know nothing is really happening, and I know that it was very short (sorry). I could really use some help from my lovely reviewers. "What do two gay men do for fun?"

To my wonderful reviewers: Thank you for all that you have said, it makes me feel loved. I am going to attempt to write longer chapters, but please deal with me. I am working towards a lemon, but I have to work up to that scene and that's where I'm stuck! So don't be afraid to throw out some ideas. You can help me make it how you want it to go!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Reviews are important! Come on! I know you can! wink

Lots of Love

Pretty Pilot out…


End file.
